Mexicoball
Mexicoball |nativename = : Méxicobola |founded = 09/16/1810 |onlypredecessor = Second Mexican Empireball |predicon = Second Mexican Empire |image = MexicoBack.jpeg |caption = Hombre, no 'agas negocios divertido o te pongo una bala directo en el recto. |government = Federal presidential constitutional republic |personality = Tough, very very classy, very shy, vulgar, naive (it's very easy to lie to him), friendly, individualistic, very funny and masonic. Sometimes is also very sentimental and dramatic (like his telenovelas). |language = Spanish 68 indigenous languages |type = Latin American |capital = Mexico Cityball |affiliation = UNball, Anti-ISIS coalition |religion = Roman Catholicism (dominant) Atheism Evangelicalism |friends = Texasball (Best friend and son) Canadaball Japanball USAball (except Trump and his supporters) Germanyball Cubaball Spainball Costa Ricaball Panamaball Chileball Colombiaball Philippinesball Brazilball Israelcube Lebanonball UKball Franceball (sometimes) Serbiaball |enemies = Malos doblajes (sometimes) Gringo (sometimes) Remember 1867, best year of my life jajaja (sometimes) Puerto Ricoball (boxing) Narizon llevadito Provincia rebelde Otra provincia rebelde ISISball Donald Trump Jamaicaball Flag Stealer Commie Koreaball |likes = Mexican food (yes it is more than just tacos), tequila, shouting "PUUUTO!" in soccer matches, Association Football, Boxing, Baseball, American Football (mainly Monterreyball), El Chapulin Colorado, watching telenovelas (soap operas), zombies, the Mexican singer Thalia, the guitar player Carlos Santana, the rock band Maná, día de Muertos, Lucha libre, the director Guillermo del Toro, El tren del mame, Mexican Movies, Chihuahuas, foreign investment, expecting a high GDP growth despite reasons to believe the opposite, ignoring inconvenient realities, Pixar Coco!, Maybe TF2 Pyro?, Estadio Azteca |hates = What USAball claims to be Mexican food, his own government-self, corrupt (un)government officials, Enrique Peña Nieto, the PRI political party, you speak english, Illegal Drugs, Cartels, Los Zetas, El Chapo Guzman, responsibilities (sometimes), hard work (sometimes), Donald Trump and his proposed Wall, soaring gas prices, Earthquake |predecessor = Second Mexican Empireball |intospace = Si, fly. |bork = Tacö Tacö Tëquila Tëquila Ay Ay |food = Tacos, Burrito, Guacamole, Tortilla, Nachos, Quesadillas, Salbutes, Chapulines, Mole Sauce |status = He is going to have presidential elections in July of this year. Warned of become another Venezuela. Currently celebrating Cinco De Mayo |notes = Mexicoball has a lot of trouble keeping peace under his own clay. He somehow managed to declare war on himself and things have not turned right. |reality = ���� United Mexican States ���� |gender = Male }} Mexico}} Mexicoball is a countryball with identity conflicts; he lives in North America with USAball and Canadaball but he does not even share their language; he is son of Spainball like his relatives the other Latin Americanballs (with the exception of Brazilball) but he rarely does business with them; he is too much latino to please his neighbors and "demasiado gringo" to please his distant relatives. He is actually a part of North America, along with USAball, Canadaball and the Caribbean islandsballs. He is always trying to sneak into USAball's clay. Welp, not anymore... if only a few fences or a giant brick could stop me Mexicoball is also member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. He have the second largest economy of the Latin America. Mexicoball isn't a poor countryball like USAball mass media shows. It is true that Mexicoball isn’t as developed as the USAball, but Mexicoball would be considered a solid middle class countryball. If one were to rank countriyballs by GDP per capita, Mexicoballs lies somewhere between Turkeyball and Brazilball. He have the 15th largest economy of the world. It ranks even higher in terms of life expectancy, even outranking many rich Gulf States. Like any developed state, it offers plenty of modern hotels, houses and exclusive restaurants. Even by the standards of developed nations, Mexico has a huge middle class. On the other hand, the gap between poor and rich is quite big – while some households have a maid and a driver, most others don’t even have enough to live on. Things are looking up though, and he'll be completely developed soon! Mexicoball is known for tacos, tequila (though he actually prefers mezcal and everytime he prefers caguama), sombreros (de Campesino NOT widely used nowadays), and unfortunately, for his infamous attempts to find a way over USAball's fence and get clay and money. He is hated by some USAballs of climbing over the fence illegally. Much of the USAball perception of Mexicoballs comes from the fact that so many illegal immigrants come to the US from Mexico looking for work. These tend to be some of the poorest Mexicans, yet they are the only Mexicans most American actually see. Mexicoball was into empire twice: first for a short period of time just after his emancipation from Spainball and later when Franceball sought to stop USAball expansionism by supporting a puppet state with a Habsburg monarch, but Mexicoball republicans managed to defeat Franceball with help from USAball. Mexicoball has internal problems with his government, because his president is a pendejo, and is corrupt, but yet it still wants presidents to magically solve all of its problems. Mexicoball's favourite sport is cross country soccer. Mexicoball is visited by many tourists, and is the 10th most visited countryball in the world. Popular places are Cancúnball, Acapulcoball, and Cabo San Lucasball because of their beaches, and large cities like Guadalajaraball, Monterreyball and Mexico Cityball. Mexicoball real name is: United Mexican States. Mexico is divided into 31 states, plus the Federal District. Each state has its own laws, regulations and police, similar to the United States of America. His birthday is on September 16, and his astrological sign is Virgo. He is a relatively weak countryball right now but by 2050 it is estimated that he will be a force to be reckon with. History 100 Million years ago, Mexico was colonised by Dinosaurs. But, then a asteroid came and hit his clay and killed all dinosaurs on Earth. In the 1521, Mexico was born to Spainball and 7ball, and for the next 300 years, he remained under the custody of Spainball. But when his mother was defeated by Franceball in Europe, he and his brothers sought to become independent, and fought their mother, Spainball. In 1821 Mexico became independent, and fought a short war with Franceball over a pastry restaurant, before having a son ( Texasball) who will be adopted by USAball in 1845. The First Mexican Empireball was originally a unitary countryball, but after the fall of the monarchy in 1823 the Provinceballs of the Empire became Federated Stateballs of a Federal Republic. But in 1835 Mexico became a Unitary or Centralist Republic, and because of this many civil wars started in his clay... one of the states that hated the Centralist Republic was... Texasball... that joined the USAball in 1845. Mexicoball returned to be a Federal Republic in 1846 and tried to take back Texasball but USAball resisted, in 1848 USAball robbed gained custody of Mexicoball's sons, Californiaball, Nevadaball, Arizonaball, Utahball, Coloradoball and New Mexicoball. In 1863, Franceball tried to get control of Mexicoball, turning him again in Second Mexican Empireball, but failed miserably, and gave up in 1868 threatened by USAball just after winning over Confederateball. Mexicoball returned to be a Federal Republic in 1867. There was relative peace until 1910, when the Mexican Civil War caused 10 years of major fighting, and then he had some conflicts with USAball. As a result, Reichtangle invited him to declare war on USAball in World War I in return for all of his sons, including Texasball and New Mexicoball. Mexicoball sensibly declined. Mexicoball sided with and supported the Allies (though quite modestly) in World War II and even send some pilots to the Battle of Philippinesball. However it remained mostly neutral during the Cold War, while hosting the 8ball power Olympics in 1968. He is now known for being a 'taco illegal alien'. Relationships Friends * Chileball - Brothers, but I still won't forgive you for those 7 goals, my hermano knows how does earthquakes feel. (Meh! Who cares? Best bro ever! Weyes and weones must live peacefully! Well, you are OUT OF WORLD COUP MUAJAJAJA. * Brazilball - My dear primazo! He loves my novelas a lot. * Colombiaball - Good friends and brothers.Also both have a problem with drug cartels. * Philippinesball - An island brother who is now in the hands of the Estados Unidos. We are rivals in boxing and beauty pageants. Unfortunately, Pacquiao can't beat Marquez, we have drug-related wars and our Miss Mexico 2016 made it to top 9! But....were Brothers! more like ummmm....... Twins! We both got screwed by Spainball at the same time but he lasted for 333 years! Sadly, Spainball blocked our ties with Philippinesball, my hermano. Let's get rid of drugs once and for all, brother! * Belizeball - My Anglo neighbor. * Canadaball - Cousin and good friend. He is son of my Aunt Franceball. I understand his rivalry with USAball, we likes to make fun of his ignorance. I learned that your immigration website crashed, we need to have a meeting with the gringo. * UKball - El papá de USAball and help him during World War II with little help USAball. But I had a weird feeling about him. Porque me miras me??? Wait....Dad? * Israelcube - Good amigo, many Mexican tourists go to Israel to do religious tourism. * Lebanonball - I received many immigrants from him. Ironic, seeing as so many immigrants run from me to USAball * Almost all countries in the Americas are related to Mexico * Serbiaball - Good amigo. He loves my food and doesn't like gringo like me, also, thanks for god-like manager Bora Milutinovic <3 * Irelandball - El Batallon de San Patricio :3 Neutral * Franceball - Aunt. Ha! I beat you one time in 1867 But we are okay, now. * Spainball - Her conquest is the cause of all my troubles. Step-mother with long history together. Yet she say I make her proudest. And no problemo, I not recognize Cataloniaball, madre! * Italyball - TU OF FLAG STEALER!!! But tu can into Catholic too but Still! Taco is better than pizza! * Peruball - He is jealous because Tacos better than his food, el is also jealous porque ONLY MY CAPITAL has more GDP than his entire country, but still good hermano, he helped me in the 2017 Earthquake. We also have a past, Aztec and Inca empire never met, but we were powerful (Aztec>Inca) * Chinaball - good trading partner but... STOP COPYING EVERYTHING I DO!!! and stop trying to establish your filthy and poorly ecologicamente shops here besides, i hated you in the past... * USAball (Sometimes) - We are good friends and all. Also I will not be paying stupid gringo Trump's wall! He is also my brother because we both have the same mother. (Spainball) shoot I actually share family with him. Never forget 1846! MY son Texasball still hates me for that. We are still good trading partners, and he helps me with this problem. Enemies * Argentinaball - Internet trolling rival. Also, HAHA YUO DIDNT GET TO THE WORLD CUP MU....Wait you did?! * ISISball - ¡gringo terroristas! ¡You attack Madre! Everybody te hates you * Texasball - I cannot believe you sided with that overweight covered gringos . * Guatemalaball - Of clay theif. He is also pretty annoying. Guatemala is currently hostile because Chiapasball and Soconuscoball. * Jamaicaball - (AKA DRUG PERSON)¡HIJO DE P***! TU BEAT ME IN COPA ORO! How can you into defeat mi en mi own game of futbol?! Yo will get of revenge 2019! * ¡NO ERA PENAL! - I have not forgotten yet how Arjen Putorobben stealt our pass to quarters!!! A * North Koreaball - ok so yuo are mad at me just because of your ship being detained? well you aren't going to get it back you gringo communist!!!!!! don't you dare nuke me for this! and your leader might have caused that earthquake in my clay? * Nazi Germanyball - this fascist hijo de p*** is the reason i was involved in WW2, he attacked my freaking petroleum ship Family * Spainball - Mother * Portugalball - Uncle * Franceball - Aunt * Italyball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * Moldovaball - Aunt * Boliviaball - Brother * Chileball - Brother * Colombiaball - Brother * Costa Ricaball - Brother * Cubaball - Brother * Dominican Republicball - Brother * Ecuadorball - Brother * El Salvadorball - Brother * Equatorial Guineaball - Brother * Guatemalaball - Brother * Hondurasball - Brother * Nicaraguaball - Brother * Panamaball - Brother * Paraguayball - Brother * Peruball - Brother * Puerto Ricoball - Brother * Uruguayball - Brother * Venezuelaball - Brother * USAball - Half Brother * Gibraltarball - Half Brother * Philippinesball - Twin Brother * Brazilball - Cousin * Californiaball - Son * Texasball - Son * New Mexicoball - Son * Arizonaball - Son * Coloradoball - Son * Nevadaball - Son * Utahball - Son And 31 states : * Aguascalientesball * Baja Californiaball * Baja California Surball * Campecheball * Chiapasball * Chihuahuaball * Coahuilaball * Colimaball * Durangoball * Guanajuatoball * Guerreroball * Hidalgoball * Jaliscoball * Méxicoball (State) * Michoacánball * Morelosball * Nayaritball * Nuevo Leónball * Oaxacaball * Pueblaball * Querétaroball * Quintana Rooball * San Luis Potosíball * Sinaloaball * Sonoraball * Tabascoball * Tamaulipasball * Tlaxcalaball * Veracruzball * Yucatánball * Zacatecasball And 1 extraordinary entity and capital: * Mexico Cityball Gallery Artwork Mexico.jpg|Mexicoball at Desierto de Sonora 10380964_342515852568553_7482168956893003741_n.png Halopediaball.png Mexicoball I.png Mexicoball.jpg The 3 Compadres.png|Mexico with USA and Canadaball Mexico.png File:Mexicoball2.jpg Comics IMG 0191.png Polandball Alternate Universe.png Mexico - Canada - USA.png Mexpiñata.png KroVa47.png 10417612 366671976837930 6817427363532900112 n.jpg 28bw7iw2298x.png Have some ....png Mex - USA.png Mex, Tex & EUA.png Co - Mex.png FEGm8Pm.png JvGvJ3h.png Geopoliphysics.jpg AMexicanChristmas.png Neighbors.png Abduction.jpg Losses.png Los Piñatas.png Past Times.png 3Xf6RMg.png Crowded.jpg|Europe has 50 recognized countries and is about 10,180,000 km2 while North America (Not counting Central America) has a whopping 3 countries and over double the land (24,709,000 km2). SwitchingPlaces.jpg HungryHungryMurica.png Mexico&MuricaPlayDrums.jpg 10484942_819609981423972_5978151366036861447_n.png World War Börk Episode 2 The Outbreak.png GwmOuXl.png YF85Z9b.png PHGveVU.png 8ioDL35.png Comida Mexicana Comic.png zq9qpnk.jpg Mexico Safe.jpg 96ibNBp.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png qgv5uVh.png The Gift.jpg W4xtW21.png TTmRjDq.png Chle vs Mexico.png seMJ2WL.png 'jOV7wo6.png C8X0qFp.png 'w8Ddr0v.png Opera Mundi new.png Summer.png BJ4gO0l.png 'pKlm5Ac.png 2Accbzc.png 2xxrKHP.png 'dfChzo9.png Taco gringo.png VoNkUek.png 5ePeOCz.png 'gfjIpA5.png 'rVc7Klw.png DCkITRM.png W4hBCkJ.png 603755 919872461386962 1064151508964496723 n.jpg Da_Polandball_crew.png Illegal Aliens.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Latino_eleven.png Sele_Polandball.png qPnP5J8.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png MexiTV.jpeg ErQuQ4s.png Masks.png Mexico card.png No More Drugs.gif Ups and Downs.png Castaways.png Trip to Paris.png Retired Colonizers.png Canada Why.png 12 Days of Christmas.png Great and Grand.png Hipster Life.png The Real Scare.png Wall Remover.png Stupid Europeans.png The 3 Gifts.png Mexican Tacos.png Good at Squash.png Do Not Cross.png Say Bad Words.png Different Gamers.png Always Late.png Malta_Speaks_1.png Guatemala_Mexico_USA_-_Border_Wall.png Video See also *instagram page *Facebook page *sarahah page es:Méxicoball fr:Mexiqueballe nah:Mexikotapayoli nl:Mexicobal ru:Мексика zh:墨西哥球 Category:America Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Catholic Category:Atheist Category:Countryballs Category:Homosex Removers Category:Burger Removers Category:Desert Category:Spainball Category:Yanqui Removers Category:Christian Category:Three lines Category:World Cup Host Category:Drugs Category:North America Category:Anarchist Category:Christian Lovers Category:Middle Power Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Human rights removers Category:G20 Category:Regional Power Category:N-11 Category:MINT Category:MIKTA Category:OECD Members Category:Newly Industrialized Category:Second World Countries Category:Coffee Category:Olympic Host Category:Pro Israel Category:Baseball Category:E7 Category:Football Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Basketball Category:USA allies Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:ISISball Haters Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:APEC Category:Potato Removers Category:Mexicoball Category:UNball Category:Anti Kosovo